To Be Decided
by Kyarra Iyono
Summary: High school juniors Naruto and Sasuke hate each other with the passion of a thousand suns. But after a tragedy, the two boys are forced to live together. What will they make of this soon-to-be disaster? Read to find out! You know you want to! Yaoi, OC, swearing, high school junk. Also, someone please help me pick a name for this fic. Thank you!
1. One Common Interest

**A/N**

**MWAHAHAHA YES! IT IS TIME!**

**HIGHSCHOOL FIC!**

**Ha... ahahaha... SASUNARU HIGHSCHOOL FIC FEATURING KYARRA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**If you don't know what Kyarra looks like, who she is, etc., check out my profile, there is a description of her there.**

**Kyarra isn't going to be the only main character for this though. It will mostly be her, Naruto, and Sasuke. I have no idea where I'm gonna go with this fic anyways.**

**This may turn into my favorite fic I've made.**

*****Warning!*****

**Swearing, uh duh! They're in high school! There's even a teacher at my school who swears all the time! No, seriously, some grade 12's walked in the room and he's like "sup bitches?" and my friend handed something in and he's like "what's this bullshit?" Okay, story time over.**

**Yaoi. Again, uh duh! It's a SASUNARU FIC!**

**I don't know what else.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: One Common Interest.

"GUYS! GUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUUUUUUYS!" Naruto and the rest of the group heard, turning towards the voice. They all jumped as Kyarra slammed a comic book on the table, a completely ecstatic look on her face.

"NEW SHONEN JUMP!" she yelled, sitting down in front of the magazine and staring at it like it held the secrets of life. She wore a sequined pink shirt today–even though Naruto knows that she hates pink–and dark, purple-blue jeans. Her super-long blonde-streaked-black hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a pink scarf tied around it.

Naruto was wearing an orange shirt, just like every other day, and jeans. He also wore a pink and black band around his wrist that Kyarra gave to him for him to wear on Wednesdays.

She looked up like she finally realized that she wasn't the only one on the planet, "Where's Princess?"

Everyone shrugged, and Kyarra went back to her staring. She picked up the book and was flipping through the pages so fast, Naruto didn't think she was actually reading it. By the looks on the rest of his friends faces, they didn't think so either.

"Where's your food?" Kiba asked from next to her, and she didn't even glance at him. "Not hungry." she replied, then froze mid-flip of the page.

"Wait... Yeah I am!" she reached across the table and grabbed the bowl of fries off of Shikamaru's tray. "Thanks Shika, love you." she went back to her reading.

The lazy brunet just sighed, picking up a carrot. "Every. Day." he mumbled, biting into it.

Naruto still had no idea how he and Kyarra became best friends. On the fist day of grade nine, she came up to him while he sat on the steps outside of the school. "I'm Kyarra, and we're going to be best friends."

Ever since then, they had been. No questions asked.

Now it was 3rd period lunch, and almost all his friends had it at the same time. Naruto sat in between Hinata and Shikamaru, Shika sat next to Choji, then Shino, then Ino, then an empty chair. Hinata sat next to Sakura, then Kiba, then Kyarra, and we're back to the empty chair.

"The Princess has arrived." Kyarra said, never looking up. By now she was halfway through the book. Everyone turned to see Sasuke walk in three seconds later.

"How do you _do _that?" Ino asked, and Kyarra grinned evilly. "Secret."

That was her answer for a lot of things, and Naruto thought it was weird. But, if you told Kyarra something, it would be safe forever. She wouldn't tell a soul.

"Where were you? You missed me slamming this down on the table!" The blonde said to Sasuke after he got food and came over, crossing her arms. She had already finished the book, and half of Shika's fries.

"Good for me."

"You're not wearing pink! On Wednesdays, we wear pink, if you don't wear pink, you can't sit with us!" she pointed at her pink shirt and he smirked. He wore stupid dark clothes, like always. Naruto is almost positive he's emo.

"You're not allowed to watch Mean Girls anymore. I am now, officially, confiscating it."

"Shut up, Usuratonkatchi!"

Sakura looked at her weird, "Ky, you know we can't understand you when you speak other languages."

Other than Naruto, but only when she speaks Japanese. She taught him all the Japanese words she knows so they could insult people without them knowing.

"_Braccas meas vescimini!" _Was the reply, which got their table quite a few stares.

"Maltese?" Naruto asked, shoving mouthfuls of food into his mouth.

"Nope."

"Polish?"

"Nope!"

"Latin?"

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner!" she paused, "And it's one of the only things I can say in Latin."

"What does it mean, exactly?" Ino asked, popping a french fry in her mouth.

"Eat my pants." Kyarra replied easily, picking up Sasuke's fork and stabbing a piece of his salad. He glared at her, but Naruto burst out laughing. Eat my pants? What the _hell?_

"Out of everything you could have learned to say in Latin, you picked _eat my pants_?" Sasuke asked, snatching his fork back as she was about to eat a piece of lettuce.

"It's useful."

Choji snorted, "In what world?"

"My world."

Kyarra suddenly sat straight up. Then, she ran to the side door of the cafeteria. Half a minute later, she had basically tackled someone who was walking by, and had convinced the person to come sit with them.

"I am going to be in so much trouble." Neji said as he grabbed a chair and sat down next to her.

Kyarra shrugged, grinning and popping another fry in her mouth. Naruto had already finished his fries, and half of the rest of the stuff that was on his plate.

"We have twenty minutes 'till next class." Naruto stated, "How come Asuma let you out so early?"

"Beats me." Neji replied, eating one of the french fries from the bowl. He looked at Hinata, "Your parents are going to somewhere or another for a few months, so you're going to be staying at my place. Your dad was going to tell you tonight, but since you're here now..."

She just nodded and mumbled a tiny "Okay," but Hinata wasn't really one for talking anyways, she was super-shy. Naruto didn't know why, but she was extra shy when she was around him or her cousin. Funny, they didn't look related, really, the only thing similar between Neji and Hinata was their purple-grey eyes. She was a lot like Shino, in a way. Neither talked much, and Shino hasn't talked all lunch.

Neji, and their other friends, Tenten, Lee, Temari, and Kankuro were all in grade twelve, so they had very few classes with the grade elevens. Temari and Kankuro's little brother, Gaara, was in their year, but he ate lunch with his siblings.

Naruto stretched, staring at his nearly empty tray. He had made sure to eat most of his food before Kyarra got there, since she bet him that she would eat at least one bite of his food everyday. She was winning.

Just as he was about to shove his last carrot stick into his overly-full mouth, she jumped out from behind him and snatched it out of his hands. She took one bite, then turned and chucked it behind her. It landed directly in the trash.

"I win again!" she called, walking back to where she sat before. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a full pack of lifesavers, and a full box of pocky. "For me stealing you guys's food everyday." she told them, giving each of them three sticks and a lifesaver. She did this every Wednesday, and seemed to have an endless supply of candy in her pocket. (1)

Neji reached for a stick, but she slapped his hand away, "Do you give me food everyday? No!"

"But you keep me around anyways." he said, reaching forward again. She didn't hit him this time, but crossed her arms and grumbled something.

Ino and Sakura went back to gossiping across the table. Kyarra stood up, grabbed her book, shoved a leftover stick of pocky in her mouth, yelled bye, and left.

Four seconds later, the bell rang.

Naruto still had no idea how she did that.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura caught up to her on their way to the classroom. They all had Visual Arts next with Kakashi, so they always walked together. Sakura spent the entire time flirting with Sasuke, while Naruto glared at him.

Sasuke and Naruto had an ongoing rivalry ever since they met in grade nine. Now, in grade eleven, they still can't stand each other. No one even knows why, but they just instantly hated one another as soon as they laid eyes on each other.

"Stupid Teme, flirting with Sakura." Sasuke heard the blond idiot grumble.

"Technically, she's flirting with him." Kyarra pointed out quietly, most likely knowing that he could hear them. "Usuratonkatchi doesn't flirt."

"Doesn't matter."

Sasuke just ignored them and Sakura and continued walking to his favorite class in silence. Art was his favorite class because a) it was a way to express himself in a way people may or may not give a shit, and b) it was the only subject he actually had a tiny bit of fun in.

When they finally reached the classroom, Sasuke tried to sit down at the back of the room. Tried, because Kyarra grabbed him right before his butt hit the chair, dragged him to the middle row, and sat him down in-between her and Naruto.

Sasuke had long ago learned not to question Kyarra, for every time you do, she will just say "Secret." and nothing more.

Kakashi showed up twenty minutes late for class, as usual. "Good afternoon class. I'm afraid I got lost in the path of life."

"Good afternoon, Kakashi." the class replied, while Kyarra yelled, "Hi, Hatake!"

Kakashi like them to call him by his first name, so, of course, Kyarra called him by his last. If she had just read one of her ninja manga volumes, she would call him "Kakashi-Sensei". She always commented that the characters in her ninja manga were just like their friend group, but Sasuke couldn't see it.

"Do whatever you guys want, I'm just going to read." Kakashi said as he picked an orange book up off of his desk, just like always. Sasuke swears that man has read that book a hundred times. One person swore he brought a teal-colored book once, but they were the only one to see. Another swore that he accidentally pulled out a knife instead of a book once.

This is obviously not a swearing-free zone.

Kyarra grabbed her tiny bag that she brings with her everywhere and pulled out three pieces of paper, and her giant pencil case. It's a wonder so much stuff could fit in that bag. Sasuke grabbed a black pencil crayon straight out of Naruto's hands, who cried out and tried to grab it again. They got into a tiny war over the pencil, which Kyarra solved by snatching it out of their hands and using it on her own paper.

"I have Science next, with Gaara." She told them, even though they had a little less than an hour left. Sasuke noticed Sakura sneaking closer to them out of the corner of his eye. Kyarra moved her chair closer to his to make sure there was no room, but it also forced Sasuke to move closer to Naruto.

Sasuke could tell that Sakura pissed Kyarra off a lot. Even before she told her to eat her pants earlier. To be honest, she annoyed the crap out of him too. She always flirts with him as if she doesn't know he doesn't like her that way.

"Hey, Princess?" Kyarra asked him and he heard Naruto snort at his nickname. She only called him that because he was rich... well, that, and cause it pissed him off.

"Don't call me that!" he snapped, "What?"

"I'm planning a huge sleep over party type thingy. It's going to be at your house." she told him, leaning over her picture so that no one could see it. He tried to shove her out of the way so he could, but she flipped it over. He saw a flash of dark blue and bright yellow.

"Why my house?"

"Cause it's big, I know my way around, and I'm not going to let... hm..." she counted off on her fingers, "Fifteen other people trash my house." she had a tiny emphasis on they my.

"Fifteen?" Naruto asked, leaning over Sasuke's paper. "Am I one of them?"

"Uh-duh!" she said, flipping her picture back over and leaning over it once again, "It's not a party if you're not there!" She stuck her elbow out onto Sasuke's picture, forcing him to move even closer to Naruto. He could have sworn he saw a tiny smirk on her face.

Sasuke knew why she said "my house", as if she were the only one who lived there. Her parents were never home, and she barely saw them once a month. She doesn't even know what job they have anymore. The only one at home with her was her dog, Kristnay. Kristnay is a tiny husky, who looks like a puppy but is a few years old. The only thing weird about her is that she's completely black, save for a few patches of white fur that looks almost like a silvery-purple color. Naruto insists she's a wolf, and Kyarra insists Naruto's dog, Kyuubi, is a fox. (2)

"What's that say?" Naruto asked, leaning over to see Sasuke's picture better and pointing at the sentence at the bottom. The drawing was of a tree, a very complex tree, and... it was beautiful. Every branch had a different sentence printed in sharp writing. Naruto recognized some of the quotes.

"I have long since closed my eyes... My only goal is the darkness. And the trunk says: If love is just a word, then why does it hurt so much when you realize it isn't there?" he paused and looked at Naruto's picture. "What does yours say?"

"It's uh, kinda long."

Sasuke shrugged, so Naruto pushed the paper toward him, "A snake that crawled on the earth dreamed of soaring through the sky, knowing full well it was impossible. Still, in vain hope, it kept its eye on a baby bird that it had nurtured in its own nest. Little realizing, that the snake is prey because that bird is a hawk ready to take to the sky." The blond said, not even needing to read it.

The words were written in large, curvy letters, and covered the entire page. Behind them, there was a picture of a hawk in mid-flight. At the bottom, there was a tiny snake in the distance, staring up at it. Every detail was captured, like it was a photograph and not a drawing. Sasuke glanced back to see Kyarra not in her seat, but she walked back a second later with a smug expression on her face.

"Did you write that?" Sasuke asked the blond idiot, sliding the paper back to him. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah."

"Hn."

"Did you write yours?"

"No, Kyarra did." He jabbed a thumb at her, and she didn't so much as look up.

"Did you really?" Naruto asked, once again leaning over Sasuke's paper. He tried to reach for her drawing to see what it was, but she snatched it out of his way. "Of course I did. I do everything!" she told him, and Sasuke smirked.

"I'm kidding. I did write it." Sasuke explained as Naruto sat down properly again.

"I'm kidding too, but I still do everything." Kyarra said, bringing her paper back. "Twenty minutes 'till bell."

They looked at the clock, and she was right. "Fucking ninja..." Naruto mumbled, "Cool picture, by the way."

"Th–" the raven was cut off by Kyarra.

"I know, amazing right?" she sat back slightly to admire her own picture. When she noticed her friends staring at her strangely, she grinned, "I'm kidding."

"Yours too." Sasuke told Naruto, then folded his tree in half. Shoving it into his pocket, he noticed that Sakura had given up on her quest to sit with him. He doesn't think anyone has any idea how Sakura got in their group, other than Kyarra of course, since she was the reason they all met.

Sasuke waited impatiently for a little while, watching Naruto scribble random words and Kyarra block her pictures from his view, then took Naruto's pencil crayon out of his hand. Smirking, he handed it to Kyarra, ignoring Naruto's appalled look.

"Teme! I needed that!"

"Five minutes."

"Fine." Naruto didn't bother folding his drawing, he just shoved it right in his backpack, wrinkling it and ruining the perfect picture. He strung the bag over his shoulder and stood, turning to the left of the table.

He didn't notice the chair right in front of him, so he tripped. In an attempt to save himself, he flung himself backwards... right into Sasuke.

They both crashed to the floor with Naruto on top, knocking pencils off the desk. When they tried to get up, they realized that they were completely stuck in-between the long table and their chairs. Kyarra just giggled, folding her picture four times and placing it in her bag, then picking up the pencils.

"J̀amour tu guys." she told them, walking to the front of the room. "Bye Hatake." she said, and called, "See you guys last period!" to the boys still on the floor. The bell rang in seven seconds.

"Fucking. Ninja." Naruto said, pushing against the desk that was nailed to the ground in an attempt to get up. It didn't work at all.

"Get off!" Sasuke told him, shoving him harshly.

"If I could, I would!"

Kakashi walked over to them, looked at how they were wedged in-between a desk and two chairs, chuckled, then went back to reading.

"Three minutes to get to class." he told them, sitting back down at his own desk. "Good luck!"

They were screwed.

* * *

Kyarra walked out of the room and leaned against the wall. She pulled the picture out of her bag and unfolded it. She smiled when she saw it again, staring it the two pictures she drew, and the writing over top of them.

_...And hatred is born to protect love._

Sounds about right.

* * *

Neji, Tenten, and Lee came in for their next class a few minutes later to find Naruto and Sasuke still on the floor.

"How long have you been there for?" Tenten asked them, laughing.

The boys looked at each other, then back at her, "About ten minutes." Sasuke answered, grimacing. Naruto was bright red with embarrassment.

The brunette was now laughing so hard that she had to sit down. "And Kyarra didn't help you up?"

"Obviously." Sasuke snapped, and she glared at him.

"Well, if you're gonna be like that, I won't help you up either!" she said, crossing her arms stubbornly, which is something Kyarra would do. They hung out together so much that they act like each other.

"I think Kyarra planned this." Naruto told Neji, who was smirking.

"Why would she?"

"I don't know! It's Kyarra, no one has any idea why she does stuff! I don't even think she knows why she does stuff!"

Neji looked at Lee, "Help me get them up. They're blocking my seat."

"Gee, thanks for your concern." Naruto mumbled, "I'm just stuck on the floor next to an Emo bastard, no biggie."

"And," Sasuke continued, "I'm just stuck on the floor with a seemingly ADHD blond idiot, who is obsessed with the color orange."

"And I'm–"

"Will you two shut _up?"_ Tenten asked, walking over to help the boys.

They were seriously stuck. With three people, it took around five minutes to get them un-wedged in the tiny space they had managed to squeeze themselves into.

"Gotta get to Math, thanks for the help guys!" Naruto yelled, nearly tripping over another chair on the way as he ran out. Sasuke just muttered a thanks and walked out with his hands in his pockets. Sasuke had four out of his five classes, and lunch, with Naruto. Right now, they had math with Orochimaru, and they were going to be in so much trouble if they were late... which they were right now.

When he finally reached the classroom, Naruto was being yelled at by their math-teacher. Orochimaru looked strange, kind of like a snake, with yellow eyes and too-white skin. Sasuke was his favorite student, while Naruto was his least favorite.

All eyes were on him when he walked into the classroom. His own onyx eyes locked with the snake-man, who simply smiled.

"Ah, Sasuke. Please take your seat." he gestured to Sasuke's usual seat at the front, and Sasuke obliged. Naruto looked angry as hell at that.

"He's even later than me, and he gets to just sit down? I have to get yelled at in front of the entire class! What, is it piss off a poor kid day?!" he yelled, and Orochimaru glared daggers at him.

"Detention, Uzumaki, tomorrow at lunch." he calmly walked to his desk at the front of the class and began his review on negative and positive integers. You know, shit you learn in grade eight.

Naruto stomped over and sat next to Sasuke, since it was the only free seat. Sasuke thought he looked mad at both Orochimaru and the raven, considering the glare he got from the blond. He felt kinda bad, it wasn't the idiot's fault that Orochimaru hated him, he just did. Sasuke himself had no idea why Orochimaru liked him so much, maybe it was just because he was top of the class.

Poor kid. That's what Naruto had called himself. And it was true, he and his dog Kyuubi–who Kyarra insists looks way more like a fox than a dog because of his bright-red color–were the only ones living in his tiny apartment. He didn't know where his parents were. One day, they just abandoned him. But he kept quiet and just got himself an apartment and a job.

The only reason he knew this was because of Kyarra. She always asks Naruto about Kyuubi, –cause she loves dogs, and Kristnay loves Kyuubi– and he always says they're doing fine on their own. Sasuke could put two and two together, and when he asked Kyarra, she didn't deny it.

The raven couldn't really focus on the lesson, all he could think about was the tiny connection he and the blond idiot made earlier, and if there were more things that they had in common.

* * *

After the pointless math period, they had English, one of Kyarra's favorite subjects. She really likes Greek and Roman mythology, and that's what they just began learning about this period, because they were going to read some passage from something-or-another. Naruto wasn't really paying attention.

"Can anyone tell me who the twelve Olympians are?" Kurenai asked, and Kyarra's hand shot straight up. Actually, it was the only hand that shot up.

Naruto sat next to Gaara, who was in this class with Sasuke, Kyarra, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. Kyarra sat on the other side of Gaara, and everyone else was scattered around the room.

"Zeus, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares, Artemis, Apollo, Athena, Hera, Demeter, Dionysus, and Hermes. Hades is sometimes considered one of the Olympians."

"Correct. Now, can anyone tell me how Zeus saved his siblings from Cronus, and why they needed saving?"

Kyarra's hand was the only one to go up again. "Cronus, who is the Titan of time, ate his children, the Gods, because he didn't want them to overthrow him one day. Zeus' mother saved him and tricked Cronus into eating a rock instead. Since they were immortal, the Gods grew up in his stomach. Zeus tricked his father into drinking a mixture of mustard and wine, which made Cronus throw up the Gods. Then, they cut him up with his own scythe and sent the pieces to Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld."

"Did you read that off your phone or something?" Kurenai asked, looking intrigued. Kyarra shook her head, "No, Miss. I know everything there is to know about Greek mythology, especially Gods and Goddesses. Plus, my phone is crap."

"Hm..." their teacher thought this over, "Who is Aphrodite married to?"

"Hephaestus, but she doesn't love him because he's ugly, so she cheated on him with Ares."

"What is Athena the goddess of?"

"Wisdom, and in her Roman form, Minerva, she is also the goddess of crafts and war."

"Artemis?"

"The hunt, and also the moon."

"Apollo?"

"Brother of Artemis, God of music, poetry, and the sun. He also creates prophecies, and has the same name in both Greek and Roman Mythology."

"Nemesis?"

"Goddess of revenge, and is also considered a minor Goddess."

"Poseidon?"

"The sea and earthquakes."

"Gaea?"

"Goddess of the earth, also know as mother earth. One of the Three original Beings, who were Chaos, Uranous, and Gaea."

"Who is considered king of the Gods and who is his queen?"

"Zeus, God of lightning, married to Hera, Goddess of marriage and family. Hera has no demi-god children, and basically threw her son Hephaestus off of a mountain because he was ugly and she wanted a perfect family."

A few people laughed at that, and others said they think their moms wanted to throw them off of mountains sometimes.

"Who used to be one of the Olympians, and who did they give their throne to?"

"Hestia, goddess of home and the hearth, gave her throne to Dionysus, God of wine." (3)

Kurenai sat back, looking shocked as well as defeated, "How do you know all this?"

Kyarra shrugged, smiling triumphantly, "I love Mythology, it's so interesting. I have this huge book at home, like, this big," she held her hands about twelve centimeters apart, "And I read the entire thing in less than a week." she paused, "More than once."

Everyone just stared at her like she was crazy, which she probably was. They couldn't answer a single one of those questions, and she didn't miss a single beat. Naruto laughed at their expressions, knowing that she would do anything to one-up a teacher and the entire class. She did a pretty damn good job this time. He would have high-fived her, but he would have had to reach across Gaara, and he knew how the redhead was about "personal space".

Kurenai explained a lot more about Mythology for the rest of the class, but Kyarra had to correct her on so many things that Kurenai just threw up her hands in disbelief, "Why don't you just teach the class then?"

Kyarra leaned forward excitedly, "Can I really?" she asked, smiling wide.

Gaara pushed her back lightly, "No." he said, turning to her with an emotionless expression.

"Why not?"

"Because you have already shown off enough."

"I wasn't showing off! I just really like Mythology! And–"

"Sh. I said no."

She let Kurenai continue for a sentence or two while she shoved her textbook in her backpack. She walked to the front of the room and stood at the door. She looked at Naruto, then Sasuke, then counted backwards from three on her fingers. As soon as she hit zero, the bell rang.

Naruto turned to Gaara, "Is she not a ninja?!"

"Who knows. Maybe she's also a demi-god." was the reply as the redhead walked out of the door. The blond stood there for a minute, then his face lit up like a lightbulb.

"It all makes perfect sense!"

* * *

(1) I have a never ending supply of candy in my pockets too... OOH CINNAMON HEARTS!

(2) I'm making my "I know something you don't" face. :D

(3) No, I didn't look a single internet page, book, or whatever else you could look at. This was all completely off the top of my head. I love mythology. And yes, I do have that book. And I have read it more than once. And it did take me less than a week.

**Ending note!**

**Okay, this really may be my new favorite fic. I love it! And, like I said, I have no idea what I'm going to do with it. Well... I'ma have a sleep over at Sasuke's with fifteen other people!**

**Yeah guys, I know this one is more than a thousand words longer than the Kyarra chapters, but I want them to be supah-long.**

**Omg I'm dying of laughter at my own stupidity. I started writing another story and typed Shino's name, then was like: ... wait... did I... I forgot to put Shino in my other story, didn't I?**

**So I had to go back and put him in.**

**I'm stupid.**

**Happy Valentines/Forever Alone day guys, Love ya!**

**~Kyarra-Chan**

**I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST, LIKE NO ONE EVER WAS!**


	2. Two Broken Hearts

**A/N**

**I'm so tired, I have nothing witty (yeah right, witty) to say.**

**So, TRY A LITTLE MORE, LITTLE MORE, LITTLE MORE! YOU SLAP IT LIKE A BITCH, AND TAKE IT LIKE A WHORE! UPSIDE DOWN ALL AROUND AND AROUND! JUST ANOTHER PIECE TILL YOU NEED ANOTHER SOUND!**

**I went to the Canadian Radio Music Awards where Marianas Trench were performing. I touched Josh Ramsay's hand! YOU'RE ALL JEALOUS!**

**Also, if you're reading my main Kyarra story, be excited. I'm writing her entire background and everything that happened and why it happened and omfg I need to sleep cause I'm so overtired!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Two Broken Hearts

"Itachi, you're driving me to school today." Sasuke called to his brother as he walked downstairs. Itachi, who just graduated from college, now spent all his time at home. He was being forced to take care of Sasuke because their parents were out on a business trip. Kyarra's were too, but she didn't have anyone to look after her. So she mostly slept over with Hinata.

Itachi didn't need a job because their parents made so much money. But Sasuke had no idea what his brother did when Sasuke was at school. He wasn't one to sit around and play video games.

His phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket, and he took it out and looked at the new message on the screen.

_Queen's driving me to school today._

"...And Kyarra." he said as he walked into the kitchen. His brother sat, shirtless, at the table, eating a bowl of Froot Loops. Since Sasuke was Princess, it only fit that Kyarra called Itachi Queen. She said it right to his face, too, so he knew that was what she called him.

"Why?" he asked in a bored voice that indicated that he did not really care. Itachi only ever showed hints of emotion, and never actually smiled. Sasuke hadn't seen him smile since he was eight.

"Because she has a car but doesn't ever drive it and I'm not getting a ride from Ino or Sakura." he pulled a bowl out of the cupboard, then grabbed the box of Froot Loops off of the counter where Itachi left them out for him.

"Understood." Itachi said, nodding. Itachi found all of the girls in Sasuke's grade annoying, but liked Kyarra best because she was the only one who wasn't scared of him.

Sasuke tried to pour some of the colorful cereal into his bowl, but nothing came out. So he flipped it upside down and shook it, one loop bouncing off the counter and onto the floor.

"You ate all the Froot Loops?!" Sasuke asked angrily, and he saw Itachi smirk slightly. "No, I left you one."

"Dammit, Itachi, now I have to eat Frosted Flakes." he grumbled, pulling the blue cereal box out of the cupboard, "Wanted my damn Froot Loops." then he paused, "If I open the fridge, and there's no milk, I'm gonna throw this bowl at your head."

Itachi stood up and dropped his empty bowl on the counter, walking out of the room. Finally, when he felt he was a safe distance away, he called out, "Don't open the fridge."

"Damn you, Itachi!"

* * *

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP–**_

"Another day, Kyuubi." Naruto groaned, sitting up in bed and punching his alarm clock right off his bedside table. It clattered to the floor and finally shut up, "Get up and face it."

Kyuubi barked and jumped off of his bed, then sat on the floor and yawned. Naruto yawned too, then stood up slowly and stretched. He looked at his alarm clock on the floor, the batteries knocked out of it, and smirked.

A few minutes later, he was dressed and in his kitchen. "Ramen for breakfast?" he asked Kyuubi, who barked happily, "Just the same as every other day, right boy?" he leaned down and patted his dog on the head, then started making his cheap, instant-ramen cup.

His phone started playing Twist and Shout by the Beatles, so he knew Kyarra had texted him. He pressed to On button, then checked the text.

_Riding with Princess and Queen today. You'll be with Choji and Shika._

He laughed at the nicknames and started typing a reply.

_Thanks. I'll get a car someday. And you better 2._

Her next message came immediately.

_You wish. I could lend you some money, you know. My parents wouldn't even know it was gone. Not that they're ever home long enough to notice anything anyways._

He shook his head, even though she couldn't see it. He wondered if there was a hint of bitterness there, when she talked about her parents.

_I've told you b4, I need 2 earn it on my own or I feel guilty. But thanks anyways, Ky._

He turned the phone off to save battery, then heard a knock on the door. It was weird, cause it was really early and he was normally the one going to other people's houses.

But he walked to the door anyway, opening it and smiling. "Hello?" He called. Then he looked up at the man towering over him and the smile fell right off his face.

It was his landlord.

"Oh, uh, hi sir." he opened the door further and gestured inside, "C-come in."

"No need, Uzumaki." he said gruffly, then handed him a piece of paper, "Do you know what this is?"

"Um, a receipt?" he guessed, and the landlord snatched it out of his hand and held it up in front of his face.

"This Uzumaki, is how munch money you owe me for not paying your rent." he looked at it and smirked, "That is a lot of money isn't it, Uzumaki?"

"Yes, Mr. Morino, sir." he said, wondering if he should salute. Ibiki Morino is a war veteran, tough as nails and no-nonsense. Naruto had never seen him do anything more than smirk or glare.

"You have until tomorrow to get me that money." Ibiki said, glaring, "And if you don't, you'll be out of here and have your ass on the streets before you know it." with that, he walked away. Naruto watched him walk down the stairs at the end of the hallway, then closed the door and sighed.

$2408 worth of rent he hadn't paid.

"Looks like we'll be moving, Kyuubi." he told his dog, patting his head and biting back tears. First no family, now no home.

This was going to be a bad day.

* * *

Sasuke eyed Naruto from across the classroom. He was even more talkative than usual today. He was sitting with Kyarra and Gaara again, since they had English first period today because their schedules flipped on day two's. Six periods a day, one hour a period. The grade elevens, minus Gaara, all had lunch period three on day one, period four on day two. Sasuke's schedule today was English, Math, Art, Lunch, Science–His only class without Naruto–and Geography.

Somehow, Kyarra must have done something to make everyone's schedule's be similar. Like in Science, he had Neji, Lee, and Kankuro. He had the grade twelves because he was taking grade twelve Science. It was probably why he wasn't with Naruto. He figured Kyarra must have done something because everything is always Kyarra's fault, no matter what.

Well, almost always.

Sasuke sat at the back corner of the English room, staring out the window at the grey sky, watching the raindrops roll down the glass.

His eyes kept trailing to the blond though. He was smiling, laughing more than usual. He seemed so happy, seemed to be in such a good mood.

And it was all fake.

Sasuke didn't know how he knew. Just the way Naruto held himself, like he didn't want to move anymore. The way his eyes looked when no one was looking. The way every laugh sounded so forced to Sasuke. He could just tell that something had happened.

Something that made the happy, over-enthusiastic blond idiot feel miserable.

After class, Sasuke watched Naruto say bye to Gaara and Kyarra, then walk into the bathroom. It didn't seem out of the ordinary.

Except, the bathroom he walked into was the one no one ever goes into because every toilet is broken. The sink barely dribbles out water. The Stoners, surprisingly, hadn't thought of using that place for a hideout to get high in.

The school didn't do anything about it because no one complained, and why waste funds on something no one cared about? Plus, it was a guys bathroom, and they already had one. They had about four girls bathrooms, and there was a line for every single one of them every second of the day. But guys bathrooms never have lines. Ever.

So, curious, he followed Naruto inside.

The first thing he heard when he opened the door was a crashing sound, then a "Fuck!"

"Hey, Naruto?" he called uncertainly, walking further into the bathroom. He saw a flash of orange as he disappeared into the stall, not answering.

"I know it's you. I watched you come in."

"Go away, Teme." he said quietly, voice sounding strained. Sasuke looked around the room, never having been in there before. It was a small bathroom, three stalls, and one circular sink that you pressed a pedal to run it. The metal soap dispenser hung by a bottom corner on the wall. No mirror, just like the other guys bathroom.

"Did you punch that?" the raven asked bluntly, pointing to the broken dispenser, even though the blond couldn't see. Was that the crashing sound he heard?

"Come in here to make fun of me?" Naruto asked the raven, not answering the question and still not coming out of the stall.

"What? Why would I...? Never mind, no. I came in here to ask you what was up." he paused, "You seem really down, I guess."

"I'm fine. You're just crazy." he forced out a laugh, "Nothing's up."

"It doesn't seem like nothing. Unless you punch soap often." their voices echoed in the near-empty room, even though Naruto was whispering.

"Drop it, Sasuke." he pushed the door to the stall open and walked past him to the door, "Just drop it, okay? You... you of all people wouldn't understand." he flung the door open and walked out.

Sasuke stood there for a second, staring at where the blond had just been standing. Why did he care so much, anyways? Maybe it was just because it was different. Naruto normally isn't sad, so everything is just different, that's all.

But he did notice that, for the first time in a very long time, Naruto had called him Sasuke instead of Teme or Princess.

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kyarra said, jumping– literally– in the middle of Kiba, Shino, and Naruto's conversation. "Naruto, I need to ask you a question. Kiba, stay here." she pointed at the ground, then grabbed Naruto and pulled him away by the arm.

Kiba turned to Shino, "Why didn't she tell you to stay?"

"Because I'm not an idiot."

"...shut up."

Kyarra dragged Naruto to the flagpole, one of the spaces on school grounds that didn't have people near it at the moment. She was surprised anyone was actually outside, there was snow up to everyone's knees.

"What's up, Kyarra?" he asked cheerfully, and she glared at him.

"Cut the crap, Uzumaki. What's wrong?"

Naruto sighed, "First Teme, now you? I'm _fine!_ I'm in a good mood!"

"Naruto Uzumaki you tell what the hell is wrong this instant!" she demanded.

"Or what?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Or I'll... I'll..." her face lit up, "I'll handcuff you to this pole!"

"You don't have any handcuffs!" he cried, then jumped backwards when she pulled some out of her bag. "Where the hell did you get those?!"

She laughed at his terrified expression, "I literally found them in the hallway ten minutes ago. What's wrong with our school?" she paused, realizing she was getting off topic. Then she hit him on the arm with the metal cuffs, "Tell me or I'll kick you in the balls!"

"Classy."

"Thank you!" she smiled, but then her face darkened, "Nothing happened to Kyuubi, right?"

"Not yet..." Naruto mumbled before he could stop himself.

"This isn't about me asking if you needed money, right?" she looked scared that it was, which was strange on it's own because Kyarra didn't get scared.

"No, that's not it... but it is about money." he admitted.

"Crap. Ibiki, right? When's the last time you payed rent?"

"I don't remember!"

"Naruto!" she hit him with the handcuffs again, looked at them, then threw them in a snow-covered bush. "Are you... you're not getting kicked out are you?"

He nodded sadly, and she glared at him, "I know you don't want help, Naruto, but do you have enough money to get another place?"

He shook his head.

"Okay. Um, okay." she looked flustered, scared even, "You should have just taken my money, Naruto! I don't need it, I'm fine where I am, but you can't even pay rent!" she paused, "How much money is it, and when does it need to be paid off?"

"It doesn't matter, I don't have enough."

"I do."

"No, Kyarra, I'm not taking your money!"

"I don't need it! And I'm not giving it to you, I'm giving it to Ibiki!" she said, then cut him off when he opened his mouth, "You are not living on the streets. If you won't take my money... come stay with me for a bit. Okay?"

"I–"

"I'm not taking no for an answer!" she cried, "You have no where to go, and I'm not letting poor little Kyuubi live on the streets!"

"Okay, okay, fine!" he said, "But I'll be out soon, okay? As soon as I find a place to stay." he raked a hand through his hair, "Fighting you is like fighting a barracuda."

She smiled, satisfied, and skipped away, "I know."

* * *

The loudspeaker crackled to life above them, barely heard over everyone in the cafeteria.

_Could Sasuke Uchiha please come to the office, Sasuke Uchiha to the office, please._ It said. Luckily, Sasuke and the rest of them chose the table right next to the loudspeaker, so they could hear it.

"What'd you do this time?" Kyarra cried, taking the raven's arm and pulling him out of the chair, "I swear, it's one thing after another with you!" she dragged him out the door, the rest of the group looking at them like they were insane. Or at least like Kyarra was insane. They all knew she was of course, but they still couldn't help but wonder.

She stopped him outside the cafeteria.

"Something's wrong." she said seriously, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you psychic now?" he snorted, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking towards the office calmly.

"Possibly." she said, "But Shizune sounded different. And she said two pleases instead of one or zero, like she normally does." she put her hand on her forehead, "Something is wrong. I just know it."

"Yep, you keep thinking into that, All-Knowing Kyarra." he said sarcastically.

"I'm coming with you." she said, and followed him to the office. Inside, Shizune didn't smile at them, but looked at Sasuke with a blank expression on her face, "Your brother is here to see you. He's in the principal's office. Lady Tsunade is giving detention at the moment, so you'll be alone. Kyarra, you wait here."

"But–"

"Kyarra. Wait. Here." she said through gritted teeth, then shooed Sasuke out into the room where Itachi was, closing the door behind them.

"Shizune, what happened?" Kyarra asked, sitting down in one of the cushy blue chairs by the door, "Something's obviously wrong. And don't tell me nothing. I've heard enough nothing bull-crap today."

"I'm really not supposed to tell you, but I know you're good friends with him. So..." she paused, looking at the door then back to Kyarra, "As you probably know, his parents were on a business trip."

"Yes." Kyarra nodded.

"And they were just on their way back when... their plane crashed. And no one survived." she finished, looking down and re-stacking papers that were already perfect.

"Oh no." Kyarra said in a small voice, "Oh no. This is bad. Oh, he's going to be so heart broken. I mean, he was never really all that close to his parents, but like, he still loved them!" she stood up and started pacing, "He's going to be even more down than usual. I'm not going to tell the others, no, he probably wouldn't want them to know, no probably not."

She twirled the black bracelet she always wears around her wrist nervously. It's a black chain with one cloud charm on it, and two blue-black and bright red gemstones on either side of it. "Everything is just falling apart today. Before I know it, the sky will be falling and Tenten will be dating Neji! (1) This is bad."

"Do you talk when you're stressed?" Shizune asked, and Kyarra tilted her head, "How did you know?"

* * *

Sasuke walked into the room, hearing the door click behind him. Itachi sat in the principals chair, turning to face his brother when he heard the door open.

"Little brother, sit down." he said, and Sasuke did as he was told. Itachi never came into the school. Ever. He claimed he hated this place, and everyone in it. The teachers didn't seem to like him either. Something had happened. Kyarra couldn't be right though... could she?

Dammit, maybe she was psychic!

"You're lucky I'm old enough to take care of you." Itachi's face was emotionless. Not the half-emotionless it normally was. His face gave away nothing, but also everything... If that even made sense.

"Because it's just you and me now." he heard Itachi say, but he had spun the chair so Sasuke couldn't see his face and was peeking at school records. Hey, Shizune let him be alone in here, Sasuke didn't have to tell him to stop. He should, but he wouldn't.

"What?"

"Mother and father were on their way home when they hit really bad turbulence. The back end of the plane went up," he lifted one hand up, "The other went down." he put the other hand down.

"The engines tried to get them upright again, but they blew out from having to work against the wind. And the plane fell." then he turned around and looked Sasuke in the eye.

"And?" Sasuke demanded, leaning forward.

"No survivors." was all Itachi said, and Sasuke understood.

His parents were dead.

"So that's it, huh? We're the last living Uchihas?" Sasuke asked, voice breaking.

"Just you and me." Itachi said, but Sasuke barely heard him. His parents couldn't be gone. They couldn't be. It was all he could think. But somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it was true.

He tried to hold in tears, but failed miserably. Itachi stood up and walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll drive you home. I'm sure Kyarra will bring you your stuff later, considering Shizune just told her." the older raven said, then walked out of the room. Sasuke would have asked how he knew that, but he didn't bother. Instead, he sat there for a second, then stood too. Even now, he couldn't help but wonder why Naruto was so upset. And was this the way he was feeling right now?

Empty?

And there was one more thought in his mind. That was the first thing Itachi had done to prove he still loved Sasuke in a long time. A very long time.

* * *

Kyarra watched him walk from the room he was just in. She looked at him, then at Itachi leaving the office. Then she stood up, ran over, and hugged him.

"Oh, Sasuke. Oh no. Oh..." she looked at him, "You're crying. Shizune told me... go home, okay? I'll bring your stuff to you later." she let go of him and pretty much pushed him through the door, "Go. This place sucks, you don't need to be here."

She walked back and sat down in the chair she was just sitting in again.

"This sucks." she said, "They were more like parents to me than my parents are." she saw Shizune give her a weird look, "Mine are, uh, on a business trip too. For a long time." she explained, "But I have a nanny watching over me."

It was a flat out lie. But Shizune nodded, believing her. "You're a good person, Kyarra. A good friend. And I think you are one of Lady Tsunade's favorite students. Stay that way."

Kyarra walked back to the cafeteria slowly. There was only five minutes until bell, but she didn't really care anymore. But she had to say something to someone, so she kept walking to the lunch room.

Her friends (2) were still sitting there. "Five minutes 'till bell." she told them, sitting down because she felt like her legs wouldn't hold up the weight of the thoughts in her head.

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Who?" she joked, "Oh, the Princess. He went home. Queen needed to clean the house, but didn't want to break a nail. So he came and got Princess to do it." she looked at her own nails–painted bright orange of course.

And everyone believed her, just like that. They all started packing up their stuff and dumping their trays. Kyarra stood up, walked over to where Tenten was sitting, then slammed her hand down on the table in front of her.

"And you! If the sky ever falls down, I'll be watching you!" she narrowed her eyes at the extremely-confused brunette, then turned and walked out of the cafeteria.

"She'd better stay away from my Neji." she muttered quietly to herself, then she was pulled to the side of the hallway.

"Where's Teme?" Naruto asked her, and she twisted her bracelet around her wrist.

"What? Who? Nowhere. I know nothing. Don't ask. I can't say. Nope. I didn't say nothing to him about you I'm not saying nothing to you about him! He's cleaning his house! This is fuzzbly-dizzing without the bubbly-making. It's brain-fuzzding!" she cried, and he stared at her like she was a freak. Which she was.

"Okay then. Don't tell me what happened. I just won't be staying with you." he threatened. He could see the conflict flash across her face, and she bit her lip. She was torn between helping Naruto and protecting Sasuke.

"You're a dick, Uzumaki." she finally said, then looked down. She refused to meet his eye when she said, "I'm only going to give you a hint. He's like you now, only with money, and a brother." then she walked away without another word.

Naruto thought about this. Anyone else wouldn't understand, but Naruto knew it could only mean two things.

A) Sasuke was kicked out of his house.

Or B) ...Sasuke didn't have parents anymore. They were the only things she hadn't said Sasuke had that Naruto didn't. If it was A, Kyarra would have said family instead of "a brother."

And she had told the group that Sasuke had gone home to clean the house. They would probably need to sort through his parents things, right?

'_Just like me, only with money and a brother.'_ he thought about this, _'And a house. And Sakura.'_

He thought that last one bitterly. The pink-haired girl never payed Naruto any attention, but seemed to be obsessed with Sasuke. Naruto'd had a crush on her for the longest time, the love-triangle having gone to the same middle-school. Every time he asked Sakura out, she would reject him and go ask Sasuke. The raven always said no, strangely.

But even with those angry thoughts running through his head, he still felt... empathy for Sasuke. He knew how it felt, not having parents.

And now Naruto didn't have a home. And that hurt him a lot, because he was going to have to get other people to help him, and he couldn't pay them back. And he had Kyuubi to protect as well, and he couldn't do that anymore.

And he couldn't help but think, is this how Sasuke feels right now?

Empty?

* * *

Naruto rang the doorbell to Kyarra's house, and was immediately assaulted by the sound of high-pitched barking from both sides of the door. Kristnay was barking at Kyuubi, and he was barking back at her, making Naruto's ears ring.

"Come in, it's open!" he heard Kyarra say, so he opened the door. As soon as he turned the handle, he was knocked over by a tiny ball of black and purple-white fur. Kristnay licked at his face, then jumped off of him and went to tackle Kyuubi.

Naruto stood up, brushed himself off, then walked into her huge house. All of the furniture was either black, white, or glass, and Naruto could guess really expensive. He set down his bag on her glass table and sat down on her long white couch.

He watched Kyuubi's ears perk up, and then he dashed out of the room.

"Don't break anything!" Naruto called to him, then heard a crashing noise and someone cry out. He ran out of the room and into a long hallway, then looked for the room he heard the noise come from.

He ran into the kitchen to see Kyarra on the floor with Kyuubi on top of her, licking her face. Next to them was a box on it's side, manga volumes spilling out onto the floor. She sat up, holding Kyuubi.

"Hi, boy!" she laughed, petting him, "I'm guessing you said hi to Kristnay already."

At the mention of her name, Kristnay came bounding into the room, tackling Kyuubi right out of her arms.

"Hey, Naruto. You can stay in the guest room. You know where it is, so go bring your stuff up there. I'm making mac and cheese!" she said, and he leaned down to help her pick up her books. The box was extremely heavy, probably three quarters of a meter by half a meter and completely filled with manga and other books.

"Let me take this for you... uh, were was it going?" Naruto picked up the box, wondering how Kyarra–who had the upper body strength of a two-year-old–was able to even lift it up, let alone carry it. She couldn't even do a pushup for crying out loud! (2)

"Oh, thanks. It was going to my room. It's just a bunch of books I left around the house." she said, then took a few out of the top of the box to lighten it a bit for him. "Shall we?"

"Okay." he said, then she led the way to her room. The walls were bright orange with red trim, furniture yellow and blue. Her giant bookcase on one side of the room was black, and next to it sat a small paint set. Flames were painted on the bookcase now, but last time Naruto was over there were snowflakes.

Books were scattered across the floor, and her light yellow bedside table had about six stacked on top of each other. He put the box on her bed, looking around her room. He was amazed that something so colorful could be in such a black and white house.

"Your room never ceases to amaze me. I think you should paint every wall in your house a different color, and see if your parents notice." he told her, and she laughed and threw the books into the box.

"I nearly did that once. And then I figured my room wouldn't be as unique, so I kept everything white." she sighed, "My house sucks. Let's go see Princess and Queen. I need to bring him his stuff."

"Is he okay?" Naruto asked, following her back down to the living room. She looked at him weird, "Do you actually care? I know you hate him, you've told me multiple times."

"Well... he's in my group of friends, I guess. I don't like him at all, but it doesn't mean I don't care about him at all." he put his index finger and thumb half a millimeter apart, "This much. Not even maybe."

Kyarra stared at him, "And you call me weird?" and then Kristnay came barreling towards her. She scooped her up in her arms, "You're gonna stay here with Kyuubi for a bit, okay? Be back soon, KAWAII-DESU-CHAN!" she said, and Kristnay barked and jumped out of her arms.

"Um..." Naruto dead panned, "Yes. Yes I do."

* * *

(1) The sky is still up, and Neji's still mine! ...WOO!

(2) In the rough draft for this chapter it said: her friends–and Sakura–were still there. Re-reading it, I laughed so hard.

(3) Another reason she's just like me! DON'T JUDGE MY GERBIL-LIKE UPPER BODY STRENGTH!

**Ending note!**

**DIS CHAPTER DOH!**

**Almost 5000 words? What? Why? I never have that many words! NEVER!**

**Shoutout to JustFabulous for being AWESOME and reviewing my stories ohemgee you _rock!_**

**I HAVE A HEADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHE!**

**PLEASE LET THE SASUNARU BEGIN!**

**~Kyarra-Chan (^.~)**

**TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST, TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSE!**


	3. Three Boys, One House

**A/N**

**Okay, I was really proud of myself for last chapter. Believe it or not, I was having serious writers block, and it was only the second chapter! So I literally was just like "screw it" and started typing.**

**Nearly 5000 words! (Thank you Veronica Roth for creating the term "Word Vomit") (And damn you Veronica Roth for killing off Will, you ruined my life) (And thank you Veronica Roth for killing off Tris, you made my life)**

**I recently started watching Glee and O.M.G. KURT! I ADORE HIM HE IS SO TALENTED SQUEEEEEEEEEE OMG HE MADE OUT WITH BRITTANY OMG HE IS SO GAY OMG HE HAS THE BEST TASTE IN CLOTHES EVER!**

***Sigh***

**Kurt.**

**So fabulous.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Three Boys, One House

Sasuke heard a knock on the front door, but didn't get up to answer it. The doorbell rang, but he continued to lie on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was past crying, now he was just numb. Numb everywhere.

Then he heard a knock on his bedroom door. When he didn't answer, it opened tentatively. Sasuke watched as a head of bright blond hair poked around the door.

"Teme?" Naruto called out, "Kyarra told me to come get you. You shouldn't leave your door unlocked if you know her, you know."

Sasuke didn't answer. He just looked away, back at the ceiling again. His mouth wouldn't open, not that he had anything to say anyways.

"She also told me to drag you downstairs if you don't."

No answer.

"I'm... gonna go get her. She's talking to your brother." Sasuke heard footsteps leaving the room, then talking from downstairs. And then footsteps coming back up the stairs. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kyarra walk over to his bed.

And then the blanket under him was pulled harshly, making him roll off the bed with it. He hit the floor with a thud, and was stunned for a moment. The pain registered as he realized how hard he had landed on his shoulder. Then he glared up at Kyarra, "What the hell was that for?!"

"For not saying hello when you knew I was here!" she retorted, throwing the blanket she was now holding over his head. Naruto lingered in the doorway, not coming in.

"You suck." Sasuke told her, standing and rubbing the shoulder he had landed on. There would probably be a bruise there by tomorrow. At least there would most likely be a bus day tomorrow, which meant no one had to go but the teachers. Sasuke checked the weather, and there was going to be at least a foot of snow. If Canada was good for one thing, it was snow days.

"I brought your stuff though!" she said in a singsong voice, then threw his bag on his bed. Then she turned to Naruto, "Queen wanted to ask you something. And you shouldn't piss off Queen unless you're me. Keep that in mind." she told him, and the blond nodded and walked away.

Kyarra took his hand and pulled him to his feet, then sat down on the bed. He sat with her.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." she said, sighing, "I guess I kinda know what it's like to not have parents. Yours were more like parents to me than mine are. But Naruto definitely knows what it's like. You should talk to him."

"He doesn't care about me, just like I don't care about him." Sasuke said bluntly, "It's how we are, we just hate each other."

"Okay." Kyarra stood up and stretched, "It was just a suggestion. I'm guessing we're going to keep this a secret from the rest of the group?"

"Yes. But I'm guessing Dobe already knows?"

"...Yeah... and... he kinda got kicked out of his apartment, and that's why he was sad earlier. He told me you talked to him." She told the raven, "I figured you should know that. A secret for a secret, right? Don't tell anyone."

"I won't if he won't."

"Good. Now, I have to go and talk to the Royal Highness." she walked out of the room, and Sasuke stared at the doorway.

He just sat there for a few minutes, thinking that conversation over. And then he head Naruto yell, "I'm WHAT?! But I thought–"

And then Kyarra, "Can it!"

"Why? Why _here_ of all places?" Sasuke stood and started walking out of his room. He heard the conversation better from the top of the stairs.

"Because I said so! And so did Queen, so suck it up and get your stuff!" the raven descended the stairs quickly, looking around the corner to see the two in the kitchen. Itachi stared at them, leaning against the counter.

"Do I have to walk back to your house?" he asked sarcastically, and she replied, "No, I left it at the front of the house."

"Why do you have to be so psychic?!"

"Because I am!"

Sasuke walked into the kitchen, intervening, "Why do you look so pissed?" he asked Naruto, who glared at Kyarra, "I don't know, why am I pissed, Kyarra?"

Itachi stepped forward and stood behind Naruto, "Little brother... meet your new house-mate."

Both boys looked at each other.

"No." they said at the same time.

"Are you _fucking _kidding me?" Sasuke demanded, "I have to share a house with the ADHD blonde idiot?!"

"And I have to share a house with the prissy emo bastard?!" Naruto retorted, and all of a sudden they had restarted their unresolved fight from two days before.

While they fought, Kyarra jumped up on the counter next to Itachi, sipping a glass of water she had gotten for herself. "They're taking it much better than we expected, aren't they?"

"Yes," he answered, drinking his own water, "I'm surprised."

Finally, after what seemed like forever, both boys turned away from the other with arms crossed, and the kitchen seemed unnaturally silent. They had all gotten used to the yelling by then.

"I'm keeping Kyuubi for now." Kyarra told Naruto, "Cause The royal family here don't want pets." she mumbled "Weirdo's." into her water glass, then drained it. She set it down on the counter, looking bored.

"Fine. But I'm not staying here longer than a month! Just until I have enough money to get my own place!" he cried, and Kyarra jumped down from the counter.

"I'm going to go make sure the sky hasn't fallen." she noticed the look on the boys faces, "Starting earlier, that means I'm going to hang out with Neji and protect him from Tenten." she walked away.

"You know Tenten actually really likes him, ri–" Sasuke started, but she covered her ears and cut him off.

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, I can't hear you!" she ran away, and they heard the front door slam. A second later, it opened, and a large, red and orange bag flew threw the air and landed in-between the two previously fighting boys.

"Thanks!" Naruto called, and they heard a muffled, "Your welcome!" through the now-closed door.

"Sasuke, show him to the guest room." Itachi said, waving in the direction of the stairs.

"Which one?" Sasuke asked, only half-jokingly. He wasn't really in a joking mood. Then again, when was he ever in such a mood? He was an Uchiha! And a damn non-syllabic one at that!

"The one closest to your room." his brother answered, and Sasuke glared at him.

"What? No way!"

"You asked, little brother. Now go. And I better find his stuff in the room next to yours, or else." he warned, setting down his half-empty glass of water.

"Or else what?" Naruto asked courage faltered at the look on the older males face, and he and Sasuke quickly left the kitchen. Sasuke led him through the many twists and turns of his house, Naruto grumbling the whole time.

Finally, they reached the bedroom next to Sasuke's. Naruto opened the door and didn't bother stifling a gasp.

"It's bigger than my entire apartment was!" he cried, running over and leaping onto the bed, "Why the hell do you get a house like this and I don't!"

Sasuke ignored him and threw his stuff onto the floor. "Don't break anything. Don't come in my room, or Itachi's room. Don't be as loud and obnoxious as you normally are. Try not to mess up anything." he said, only half-caring and looking around. The walls were a very light yellow, the carpeted floors fluffy and cream colored. On one wall there was a dark wood dresser, and a window. Opposite to the dresser was the bathroom.

The bed that Naruto was now rolling around on was made of dark wood, with yellow sheets and a bright yellow canopy. He had never been to Naruto's apartment, but it couldn't possibly have been smaller than this. Could it have been?

Sasuke honestly had no idea. He grew up in this, big rooms and big houses, always full of furniture, but never full of anything he actually wanted. What he wanted, he didn't know. All he knew was that he didn't have it.

"Leave me to unpack!" Naruto said jokingly, since he didn't have almost anything to unpack anyways. When Sasuke didn't move he snorted, "Seriously dude, what did you ever do to deserve this house? You've only ever been an asshole to me, and to everyone for that matter." he jumped off the bed and picked up his bag. Sasuke continued to ignore him and left, walking next door to his room.

He lay down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, just like he had been before he heard the news about his new "house-mate". He brought a hand up to his forehead and sighed, hearing the blonde opening and closing drawers in the next room over through the wall. It's only been five minutes, and he was already giving Sasuke a headache.

"This is going to be the longest, worst month of my life."

* * *

Naruto stared at his phone screen, headphones in, texting Kiba. He barely registered what song it was, distracted.

_Where r u bro? We should hang out. _Kiba's text read. Naruto scowled.

_I'm out right now. Want me 2 stop by?_

_Yeah! Wanna bring Kyuubi?_

Naruto bit his lip, thinking that over. He could go ask Kyarra for Kyuubi, but she'd probably send him back here to bond with the Uchiha's or something weird like that. So he shook his head and typed his reply.

_Can't. Kyarra has him right now, he's chillin with Kristnay. _It wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the full truth. He decided not to tell anyone he was here, and Sasuke agreed. And then there was yet another secret between them.

_Okay, u know where my house is. See u in 5?_

Naruto glanced around, _More like 10._

_Kk, c u soon._

Naruto stood up and stretched, legs stiff from laying down on the bed for so long. It was around six now, and he'd been here for two hours and counting. His stomach growled, and he hoped Kiba had food.

He snorted at the thought. Kiba always had food.

So he walked down the stairs, remembering at least where the front door was. When he finally reached it, grumbling the whole way, he opened the door with one hand. The other still holding his phone, which was now playing Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin.

Suddenly, one of his headphones was ripped out of his ear.

"Good song?" he heard, and looked up at the man, "Must have been, it's so loud I can hear it from here." Itachi looked down at him, a slight smirk on his face, "Where are you going?"

"Kiba's." Naruto replied dryly, but the door suddenly slammed shut. Itachi was in front of it before Naruto could even react.

"Not anymore. We're going to eat in the dining room."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh, "What, like a family? I'm only here because you and Kyarra made me stay here. You and Teme aren't my family."

"We live under the same roof. A roof that _I _pay for, Uzumaki." Itachi reminded him, "And you will listen to me from now on. Kyarra was right earlier, you don't want to piss me off."

"How could you possibly have heard that?!" Naruto cried, "We were on the other side of the _house!"_

Itachi turned him around and pushed him not-so-gently toward the kitchen. "Doesn't matter now. I'll go get Sasuke, and if you're not there when I get back..." an evil look flashed across his face, "You don't want to know what will happen."

He walked away, and Naruto stomped his way into the kitchen. Attached to the kitchen was a dining room. He saw plates on the table and figured that was where they were eating, so he shrugged and walked in.

A huge crystal chandelier hung over the long table, which sported a white table cloth with lace trim. The walls were a dark purple-red, the carpet even darker, nearly black. He gawked at the chandelier, shaking his head in amazement. But why would you ever even need something like that?!

He sat down at one of the seats that had a plate on it. He decided not to sit on the end, figuring Itachi would want to sit there. He waited impatiently for the two ravens to come downstairs and join him. He heard voices, and they walked into the room a few seconds later.

"I hate this as much as you do." Was the first thing Sasuke said to him, then walked over and sat down on the seat opposite him, crossing his arms.

"I'm not six anymore, Itachi." he spat at his brother, "I don't need family bonding, especially not with someone who isn't even part of our family." he glanced at Naruto, looking very annoyed.

"Sorry to interrupt your self-pity wallowing session, little brother," Itachi said calmly, walking out, presumably to get the food, "But I figured it would be good for us."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other for a second, then turned away and pretended the other didn't exist. If anything, this whole mess made them hate each other even more. For a second, Naruto had felt empathy for Sasuke, but now it was ruined because the dick was spoiled as hell.

Itachi returned holding a big bowl of something in one hand, and a huge bowl of salad in the other. Between them, he balanced a basket of bread, and on top a jug of juice. He put everything on the table without spilling a drop of any substance. It looked a little much for just the three of them, but Naruto was starving. And extremely impressed that Itachi could do that.

He pointed at the older man, "You're a ninja." he said simply, "And I thought Kyarra was a ninja. You're a ninja-ier ninja."

His phone buzzed, and he realized he was still holding it. He looked at the screen to see a text from Kyarra.

_Don't talk about me like I can't hear you. I. Hear. __Everything._

Naruto made a scared noise, and showed Sasuke the text, "Oh God. Oh God. She _knows_ I said that. I'm scared." he really was scared. That was so creepy. "She must have bugged the place!"

Sasuke snorted, reaching for the big bowl of what Naruto now saw was pasta. "No, dumbass, she's just screwing with you."

"Shut up, she didn't text you creepy messages."

His phone buzzed again, and he threw it at Sasuke, "I don't wanna read it!" he cried, and Sasuke caught it before it hit him in the face.

"Dumbass." he said, then looked at the phone, "That's what you think." he read, "From Kyarra. And Kiba wants to know where the hell you are."

"Oh shit!" Naruto hit himself in the forehead. How could he have forgotten about Kiba already? Sasuke smirked and tossed him back the phone.

_Sorry dude, sorry! _He typed as fast as he could, _Kyarra started txting me creeppy things and I got ttlly sidetracked... and really parenoid, actually. I said her name, and then got a txt that said not to talk abbout her like she can't here me. Anyways, I cant come tonite, but I'll c u school bro!_

He didn't care if he misspelled nearly every other word, Kiba was going to be pissed. He sent it, and Itachi snatched the phone off the table.

"No cellphones at the table." he explained, a tiny hint of a smirk playing at his lips. "I took Sasuke's before dinner, so you don't get yours either." he placed the phone next to him on the table, face down.

Naruto snorted, "Who are you, my mom?" he asked, then regretted it when the man sent him a piercing glare.

"I didn't say anything, I'm just getting my food!" Naruto said quickly, spooning food onto his plate as fast as he could without spilling any.

He noticed Sasuke smirking and looking down at his own plate, so, curious, he asked what was up.

"No cellphones at the table, Itachi?" The raven asked in reply, not looking up from his food, "Did that rule apply before or after you sent that text to Kyarra?"

"After, of course." Itachi speared a piece of his salad and ate it calmly, not looking at either of the boys.

"What?" Naruto cried through a mouthful of the creamy white pasta, "You told her I was talking about her? I knew she wasn't that ninja!"

The land lines, one of which was in the kitchen, rang, loudly echoing through the house.

"I'm guessing that's for you." Itachi told him, and boy boys looked at the mans hands. He had not touched a phone since taking Naruto's and his hands were on the table.

Naruto dashed into the kitchen and grabbed the phone off the receiver.

"H-hello?" he asked nervously.

"Yes I am, dumbass." was all he heard, then the line went dead. He walked back into the dining room, face pale.

"What'd she say?" Sasuke asked, automatically assuming it was Kyarra. Who else would be calling, other than Sakura and Ino? And the Dobe wouldn't look that freaked out if it was one of them.

"She's the most ninja-est ninja." he sat down and shook his head, "No questions asked."

"Moron." Sasuke muttered, knowing Naruto could hear him.

"Jackass." Naruto retorted.

"Idiot."

"Asshole!"

"Dumbass!"

"Shi–" He was cut off by Itachi hitting both of them in the back of the head, hard enough for both of them to cry out.

"Shut up, both of you." he said, and both of them rubbed their heads, grumbling apologies. Naruto sighed and looked down at his food.

This was going to be the longest, worst month of his life.

* * *

"Who are you texting?" Neji asked the girl next to him. She smirked down at the phone.

"Queen."

"Why?" Neji sighed, knowing she was up to something.

"Because I'm up to something." she answered without looking at him still. "Also, I can read your mind."

"Yeah, sure you can, Kyarra." he laughed and turned back to the t.v. "Are you going to stop making people's lives difficult long enough to play?"

She sighed over-dramatically and dropped her phone, picking up the controller. "Ew, X-Box." she said, "Play Station's better."

"Are you really going to make me switch consoles?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." she smiled sweetly at him, and he walked across the room to change consoles and games.

"Remind me again why I invited you over?" he asked, half rhetorically.

"I'm making sure the sky doesn't fall." she answered as if it was obvious. He didn't ask, even though he knew he probably should. They heard his doorbell ring, and Kyarra jumped up, "I got it!"

"Okay." he paused, "Wait. Phone." he held out a hand, and she tossed it to him, mumbling something. She dashed up the stairs and returned a minute later.

"Who was it?" he asked, and she smirked.

"Tenten." she sighed and sat down on the couch, "Mission complete."

He knew he should probably ask about her mission too, but instead handed her a controller. "Did she need anything?"

"She was in the neighborhood and stopped by. And I kicked her out." she studied the controller for a second, "P.S. Triple!" she yelled, and he stared at her.

About five minutes into the game, she paused it. Then she ran over to the phone, picked it up, and waited.

"What are you–"

"Sh!" she shushed him, then smirked, "Yes I am, dumbass." she said into the phone, then pressed the button to hang up.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Naruto said I wasn't as ninja as I let on." she smirked and sat back down on the couch, "I just proved him wrong."

"Not going to ask." he muttered to himself, then they started playing again.

"What's better, Last of Us, or Left 4 Dead?" she asked, tilting the controller as if it would make her go in that direction.

"I think Last of Us had way better graphics, and a way better story, but Left 4 Dead was scarier." he answered, smirking at her attempt to go right without actually moving her character. "It's not a Wii, Kyarra, you have to actually press buttons to move."

"Sh! I'm in the zone!" she snapped, then let out a victory cry when she blasted a zombies head off. "Point me!" she thrust a fist in the air, then cried out and jumped back when a zombie appeared right in front of her character.

"Fuck!" she yelled at it, "I killed you!" she flipped upside-down on the couch, "Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji!" she hit him, "Kill it!"

He paused the game and stared at her. "You take this game way too seriously."

She smirked, "I know."

When she excused herself to get a drink, he took her phone away again. He saw a message from Itachi Uchiha and, curious, opened the phone. The second last message he sent her read, _In seven minutes, call and say 'yes I am'_

And she replied, _Will do, Queen._

Neji snorted, and Kyarra walked back into the room. "You're not a psychic as you let on either." he said, not bothering to hide the fact he looked through her phone. She smirked, "Naruto doesn't have to know that."

"Why do you even have Itachi's cell number?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She smirked, "Emergencies." then un-paused the game and flipped upside-down again.

"Like people questioning my ninja-ness."

* * *

Sasuke was right yesterday, the buses had officially been cancelled today. So they had Friday added on to their weekend, a whole extra day to forget about homework and for most people to sit around playing video games.

Naruto hadn't left his room yet today, and it was already noon. Sasuke was reading a book, video games weren't really his thing. He knew there was an alarm clock next to Naruto's bed, but the blonde mustn't have set it.

Sasuke sighed and rolled off of his bed, landing on his feet. He made a mental note of the page he was on, then set the book down on his bedside table. He walked out of the room, stretching and walking next door to Naruto's room.

He sighed again and knocked on the door. When he got no reply, he knocked again. After the blonde still didn't answer, he turned the knob and pushed open the door.

The blonde lay on his bed, snoring with one arm draped across his face. He was tangled up in the blankets, fast asleep.

Sasuke walked out of the room, leaving the door open. Down the hall, there was a bathroom. Sasuke walked into the huge bathroom and grabbed a big glass out of the cabinet, then filled it to the top with water.

He carefully walked back into the Naruto's room, standing over his bed. Without considering the consequences, he flipped the glass upside down right over top of the blonde's head.

The cold water splashed over his face, and he woke with a start, coughing and sputtering. He sat up, grabbed his pillow, and whacked Sasuke hard.

"Dick! Get out of my room!" he cried, "It is so on!"

"What's on?" Sasuke rubbed at his arm where he was hit, and Naruto hit him again.

"IT!" he yelled, and Sasuke smirked and walked out of the room.

"Dry yourself off." he told the blonde, closing the door.

"Put a shirt on!" Naruto yelled, and Sasuke heard a thump on the door. He opened it again to see he had thrown the pillow at the door.

He picked it up, and it dripped water on the floor. "You might want a new pillow case." he dropped it and closed the door again, "Good luck finding the linen closet."

"Asshole!"

Naruto flopped backwards in his now-wet bed. He would have to ask Itachi if he could get new sheets. Or switch rooms. That would help.

He reached over to his bedside table and picked up his phone.

_Ky, it's hell here,_ _can I pleeeeease stay with you? _He texted, gripping his phone tightly.

The reply came immediately.

_No._

_Whyyyyyy? _he pouted, looking down at his phone.

_Stop elongating your words. _He could hear the smirk, even in her text.

_Not until u let me stay with youuuuu_

_Naru, you're lucky I told you what happened to Princess. I am not going to crack anymore. _He snorted. She said crack.

_I'll tell everyone that thing about you. _He smirked.

_Naru, you don't have anything on me. I have no secrets._

Naruto typed the reply furiously.

_Everyone has secrets._

_Uzumaki, you are staying there and that is final!_

Naruto groaned and pressed the off button. This sucked so bad. Oh well, he didn't have to stay here during the day, he could hang with Kiba or Kankuro or someone.

After taking a shower–finding the bathroom without the Uchiha's help–and getting dressed, Naruto managed to make it out the door without being attacked by Itachi again. It was freezing out, and there was a few feet of snow, but he had to walk anyways.

He decided to walk to Neji's house, since it was closest and Kyarra was probably there making sure the sky doesn't fall. She would never admit it, but Naruto knew she had a huge crush on Neji.

"I like no one." she insists constantly, "You guys are all freaks."

He thought she had a crush on Teme at one point, but she just laughed when he asked her. Then, when she opened her mouth to reply, she laughed again.

But she definitely had feeling for Neji. He would have to confront her about it later.

When he reached the house and couldn't feel his toes, he was surprised to see Hinata open the door for him.

"O-oh, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed, "I-I'll get Neji-n-nii-san." she stuttered, then dashed off. Neji walked up to the door, yawning.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"You look tired." he pointed out.

"Kyarra slept over with Hinata last night. I know Hinata doesn't seem like much of a talker, but she really can be."

"Right," Naruto remembered now, "Hinata's staying while her parents are wherever."

At the mention of her name, Kyarra ran up behind Neji and put an arm around his shoulders. "Hi Naru I like coffee do you like coffee I like coffee!"

"I am not happy with you." he glared at her, and Neji invited him inside. He kicked off his boots and hung up his coat. Kyarra flashed a grin at him, then ran upstairs screaming at Hinata that she needed more coffee.

"Why do we keep her around?" Naruto asked Neji.

The brunet looked up the stairs where the girl disappeared thoughtfully, "Cause she's cute."

Naruto grinned, but didn't say anything. Maybe the two of them had fallen for each other. It would be kinda weird without Kyarra flirting with him anymore, but he could deal.

"Let's go play video games." Naruto said, and they started walking toward the basement.

"Wait, did you walk here?" Neji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Teme drove me." he lied. It was the first person who popped into his head.

Neji's eyebrow raised further, "Uchiha? But you hate each other."

"Itachi made him because Kyarra told Itachi to." The lie just kept on building.

"Why is our entire group of friends so weird?" they could hear Kyarra laughing as they headed down the stairs.

"Because we are!" she replied, "And damn straight am I cute!"

* * *

**Ending note!**

**I have absolutely nothing to say. I have writers block. That is all.**

**Goodnight! ~*~*~*~*~**

**~Kyarra-Chan **


End file.
